A Surprising Vaction
by soccerkicks70
Summary: Tokio Hotel is on vacation. What happens when Georg meets a girl and starts hanging out with her? Please r&r!
1. The First Meet

**Carly's pov**

"Why are you making me go on this stupid trip?" I asked as the car stopped at the terminal. "Your coming because I don't trust you home alone, and nobody will watch you. Plus, you needed to get out of the house. You just sat in your room most of the summer listening to that one girly band," my mom stated as she started to unpack the luggage. "They have a name, and it's Tokio Hotel. And their guys, not girls. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I yelled as my anger was starting to build.

_Why does she always do this to me?_ I plopped out of the car and leaned against the car. It was like 8 in the morning, and I was already mad with my family. My family-consisting of my mom, my dad, and my 2 brothers- was going on an Alaskan cruise for a week. And my mom forced me to come with because like she said, she doesn't 'trust' me. I'm 16 years and I'm not trusted by my own mother. Typical. I made my way into the building.

**Georg's pov**

I starred out the window as we pulled up to the terminal. The guys and I were apparently the band playing on a cruise for a week. The other's were excited about being on the cruise, but not me. I wasn't into the whole idea of living on a boat for a certain amount of time. I thought about of different possibilities of enjoying my time while on the cruise, but I couldn't think of one. "Georg! Georg!" I looked up and realized that Gustav was starring at me. "What?" "We're here."

**Carly's pov**

After going through the security and that, we still had to wait for like 10 minutes. I sat down and tried to relax. _I could be at home right now and sleeping. But nnnooo, I have to be here, _I thought as I pulled out my ipod and blasted it on Tokio Hotel. Tokio Hotel is like my favourite band of all time. I spend a lot of time with my best friend reading fan fictions about them, listening to their music, and well, just obsessing about them.

My family was going to hang out at the bars and clubs, so I was on my own for the week. Good thing I remembered to bring my laptop and ipod with me, or I would probably die of boredom. I looked up, and I realized that people started to board. I carelessly joined to line in hope of the week going by fast.

**Georg's pov**

We got through security and on the boat in a matter of 20 minutes. We headed to our rooms, which we had to share. Bill and Tom shared a suite, and Gustav and I shared a suite beside them. When we found the rooms, everyone decided to unpack and meet some where in 30 minutes. Gustav and I got in the room, and started to unpack. I was done in a matter of 5 minutes, which was kinda a shocker. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something to eat if you wanna come find me later," I said as I left the room. I really needed to get some food to clear my mind.

**Carly's pov**

As I figured, I have share a room with my brothers. To get my mind off of puking, I decided to unpack my suitcase. I got the big bed, so I was kinda happy about that. When I was done unpacking, my stomach started to gurgle for food. I put my suitcase in the closet, grabbed my bag, and headed off to grab some food.

**Georg's pov**

After filling my plate with food, I looked around for a table. Unexpectedly, I didn't find for one. Just as my hope was almost lost, I saw a empty chair at a table that a teenager was at. Reluctantly, I went over. "Excuse me, but may I sit here?" The girl looked up from her plate and her jaw dropped. She starred at me with no expression. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. You can sit with me," she replied. I sat down and started picking at my food.

"So, I'm Georg. May I ask what your name is?" I asked politely. "Carly." "Cool. So are you here alone?" "No. I'm here with my parents and my brothers. Their off somewhere doing something. Did you come alone?" "No. I'm here with the band I'm in. We're doing some shows on the cruise," I said as I bite into an apple. "That's totally cool!" "Yeah, I guess. So why aren't you with your family?" "I didn't really want to come, but I was kinda forced to come. I'm not with them cause their kinda boring to be with." "I see," I said as I took a bite out of my apple. "So why aren't you with the band?" Carly asked as she finished her salad. "I'm with them all the time, and I wanted to be alone." "I can relate to that." There was silence for the rest of the meal.

As Carly started to get ready to leave, I chimed in. "Hey. Since your not really doing any thing, do you want to hang out?" Carly thought about it and answered, "I would like that."


	2. The Kiss

_**Carly's pov  
**__Georg and I toured the boat as we talked about random things. We ended up mainly talking about music. "My love Creedence Clearwater Revival, but my favourite band would have to be Tokio Hotel," I stated as we took a seat on a bench outside. It was 4pm, and the sun was still shining bright in the sky. "Wow. It's always nice to meet a fan," Georg said as he blushed little. "Right now, what would your favourite song be?" "Hmm…it probably would have to be 'Wonderwall' by Oasis." _

_**Georg's pov  
**__We ended up changing the subject to turtles when my cell phone went off. Tom texted asking if I was going to make it for dinner. "Crap!" I said under my breath. "What? Is there a problem?" Carly asked with that adorable smile of hers. "Oh. It was just Tom asking if I was going to dinner with them." Carly looked at her watch. "Oh, I should get going too." She started to get up as I chirped in, "Hey. Would you like to join the guys and I for dinner?" "I don't want to impose." "You wouldn't!" "Ok, I will."_

_**Carly's pov  
**_"_You seriously did that?" Bill asked as he was laughing his head off. "Yep. I seriously laughed at a light bulb for 2 hours straight." I took a bit out of the steak that I ordered, which was awesome!! "Your even weirder than I am!" Tom said as he gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I am a pretty weird person," I stated. I gave a glance beside me at Georg, who seemed like he couldn't keep his eyes off of me the entire dinner. "Georg, are you ok? You hardly touched your food," Gustav remarked as he also noticed Georg's strange behaviour. "Yeah. I just probably ate too much when I had lunch."_

_**Georg's pov  
**__Lie! Lie! Why don't you just tell them the truth!! _Dinner started to wrap up, and I managed to eat some of the lasagne that I ordered. The guys left together to go to one of the clubs, so Carly and I was left alone at the table. "So. What now?" Carly blankly asked. "Well. I was planning on going on meeting the others at the club." "Oh. I should let you go then." "Do you want to come with? You could be my dance partner," I suggested. _Please say yes1 Please say yes! _"Sure. It gives me something to do."

**Carly's pov  
**Gustav and I danced the night away. By 1 in the morning, I was wiped out. We walked out to the elevator and waited for it to come. "Hey, are you doing something later?" I asked as I starred at the floor. "I have to do something for a few hours with the band in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. Why?" "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again." The elevator doors opened and we walked in. "Sure. I'll give you my cell number." Georg scribbled down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I scribbled down my number on the corner, and ripped it off. The elevator stopped at a floor, and the doors opened. "Oh, this is my floor," stated Georg. "I'll see you later Carly," he said as he smiled at me. "See you too." Georg stepped out of the elevator, and the doors closed. _I can't believe that just happened! Was that all real?_

**Georg's pov**

When I got to the room, Gustav was awake watching something on tv. "So?" he asked. "So, what?" I asked as I started to change. "Does she know that you like her?" I spun around to face Gustav. "What? I don't like her! What makes you think that?" "Oh, come on. How do you explain at dinner when you were starring at her? It's obvious that you like her!" "Fine, I like her. What's it to you?" "Nothing. You 2 are good for each other. I would go for her too."

For awhile, Gustav and I talked for awhile. Then we started playing truth or dare. "I pick dare," Gustav said. "Ok. I dare you to lick my foot." "Ok, I will." I lifted up my foot, and Gustav put his slobbery tongue on it and licked it. "Ok. Your turn." "I pick dare." "Hmmm…I dare you to….kiss Carly on the lips. Within 24 hours." "What? Why would I do that?" "I thought you like here? And you have to do it. You picked dare." "Yeah, but why that?" "Don't you wanna kiss here?" "Yeah," I said as I thought it over.

**3 pm the following afternoon**

**Georg's pov  
**_What is wearing? What is she doing right now? _I was zoned out while the band and I were having some meeting with the captain of the ship. I didn't really care for it. All I thought about was Carly. Last night, all I could think about was her. Before I realized it, the meeting was over. _Finally! Now I could hang out with Carly!_

**Carly's pov  
**I was sitting in one of the lounges most of the day talking to my best friend Heather on msn. When I told her about the previous day, she totally flipped out. She begged me to get her some autographs from everyone. As I was checking through my email, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, it's Georg. Are you ok to hang out?" "Yeah. I'm in the main lounge." "Ok. Be there in 5 minutes." I hung up to phone, and started to shut my computer down. I said bye to Heather, so was flipping out that I got to hang out with Georg and not her. As my laptop shut down, Georg arrived. "Ready, teddy?" he asked. "Ready teddy!"

**Georg's pov  
**We spent the rest of the day playing some games and at 11pm ended up alone in the hot tub. "So when you do perform?" "I think one of the performances is Thursday night at 10pm in the main club. You should come." "I will," Carly enthusiastically said.

"Sweet. It's going to be awesome!" We spent some time starring up at the stars in the clear sky.

_Now is the perfect time. Kiss her! _I moved closer to Carly. "Uh, Carly? Could I ask you something?" "Yeah. What is it?" she asked as she looked me in the eyes. _Why does she have those gorgeous eyes? _"Um, I don't know how to say this. But…do you believe in love at first sight?" "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "I don't know. It's been on my mind for awhile." "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with concern. "Uh, well," I started as I move closer to Carly, "I just thought it wasn't that real." I moved up to Carly's face and kissed her. We kissed each other until I finally broke it. "Wow. That was unexpected," Carly said pretty amazed. I just sat there blankly. "Hello? Are you ok?" Carly asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't say a word. All I could do was grabbing my things and run off.

**What did you think? Please leave some suggestions or comments!!!**


	3. An Awkward Moment

**The following day**

**Georg's pov  
**The boat stopped at the first destination, which I didn't really care about. I thought about calling Carly, but I decided not to. _I probably scared the crap out of her last night. _Before touring the town, I decided to grab a bite to eat on the boat. _No point in wasting money._

**Carly's pov  
**I didn't get much sleep the previous night because I spent most of it thinking about the kiss. _Does he really like me that way or was it just some kind of awful prank? _I decided not to waste any more time thinking about it, so I started getting ready to look around the town. As I figured, my brothers disappeared somewhere, and they were kind enough to leave a note and $60 on the table. It read:  
_Carls,  
__Ben and I are out in town with some girls that we meet. If mom or dad asks where we are, just tell them the truth. Oh, the $ is from Grandma and Grandpa. I forgot to give it to you earlier.  
__Ttyl, Joey.  
_"How typical," I said to myself as I got changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs to grab some food.  
As I was searching for a seat after grabbing cherrios and some fruit, I noticed that Georg was sitting alone. I decided to go over and get some things figured out.

**Georg's pov  
**I tried concentrating on my breakfast, but it didn't quite work out. I wasn't quite in the mood to eat. As I tried forcing myself to eat something, I realized the someone approached my table.  
As I looked up, my mood slightly changed. "May I sit with you?" Carly asked as she uneasily shifted her weight. "Yeah," I said meekly as I starting poking the grapes the laid on my plate. We both sat there awkwardly poking at our food until I decide to break the silence.  
"So, about last night in the hot tub. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," I said sincerely. "It's ok. I didn't mind it." "So your not mad at me?" I asked with hope that she wasn't. "Not at all." "Great. So you wouldn't mind hanging out with me today? The other's are going on some tour or something, and I'll be bored out of my mind." "Sure, as long as there's no kissing!"

**Carly's pov  
**The rest of the day was spent by looking in the stores and making fools out of each other. As we headed back to the dock, I became curious of the previous night. "Georg, I have something serious to ask you." "Sure. What is it?" "Let's sit down first," I offered as I saw a nearby bench. "Ok?" As we sat down, I just blurted my question out like a hyper little kid. "Why did you kiss me last night?" "Well, that's a good question. There's several different reasons why I could've done it. There's…." "Just tell me it," I blurted, wondering what his reason was. "Uh…well..I…kinda…I kinda…." Georg stammered as he thought of something to say. "Are you trying to say that you like me?" I asked with suspicion. "Uhh…well, yeah. Are you cool with it?" "Yeah. I was feeling the same way. I…." "What are you guys doing?" a strange voice shouted behind me.  
I spun my head around to see who shouted. As I would never have guessed, Tom, Bill, and Gustav came walking up to us. "Hi guys. Your tour is done already?" Georg asked curiously. "Yeah. What are up to?" Bill asked as he sat down on the ground. "Nothing much," I stated, "we were about to head back to the ship." "Yeah. Are you going to join us?" Georg asked. "We'll be there in a bit. We wanted to check out some stores," Tom replied as he looked around at the nearby stores. "Ok. Guess we'll see you later." Georg and I got up and I gave a small wave. "Yeah, later. Oh Georg, can we quickly talk to you privately?" Gustav asked. "Sure. Carly, I'll meet up with you later," Georg said as he turned to me. "Sure thing. See you later," I turned away and walked towards the ship.

**Georg's pov  
**As Carly walked a distance, I turned towards the guys. "So what did you guys want to talk about?" "We were just wondering if your still going to be at practise tomorrow?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh, nothing really. We just wanted to make sure," Bill said reluctantly. I didn't really buy into it. "Did you think that I was going to forget you guys?" "Well, yeah. You've spent most of your time this trip with Carly that we just wanted to make sure that you remembered about why we're really on this trip," Tom said as he sat down on the bench.  
"Yes, I remember why. Now, are you done with your questions?" "Yeah. You can go if you want." "Thank you. See you later." I started trotting off to the boat.

**Thursday evening**

**Carly's pov  
**I was sitting in one of the lounges typing away on my laptop while listening to some music. Georg was off doing some final rehearsal for the show that was scheduled for later that night. _I can't wait till tonight!! The show is going to be amazing!! _As I checked out some things on the internet, my best friend, Heather, signed in on msn. I chatted away with her as I lost track of the time. When I finally looked at the time, the clock read 9:30pm. "Oh, crap!" I said my goodbyes to Heather, packed up my laptop, and headed off to my room to change for the concert.


	4. Unconscious!

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I've been busy lately with school stuff, and I also had a writer's block. Sorry again!  
Enjoy!!**

**Georg's pov**  
_I hope that she comes. It would be great to see her face again. _I was pacing back and forth as it closer to the concert. I didn't know why, but tonight I felt more nervous than other times. My stomach felt queasy, and I had a major headache. _What is with me tonight?_ As I tried clearing up my head, Gustav walked up. "Hey, showtime. Let's get going." "Ok, I'm coming," I said as I followed the other's to the club.

**Carly's pov  
**I barely got to the club as the band stepped onto the stage. I squeezed my way through the crowd to the front in front of Georg. When he glimpsed over at me, I gave a small wave. The concert started, and it was great! The vibe and energy from everyone was amazing. It totally rocked. But about part way through the show, I noticed that Georg wasn't completely himself. He seemed sick, and that he was going to pass out sometime. I began to worry if something serious was wrong with him. I tried listening to the song, but I couldn't keep watching out for Georg.

**Georg's pov  
**Half way through the show, I felt worse than before. My sick was queasier, and my head was pounding loudly like Gustav's drums. I felt like passing out right here and now. My eyes started to close, but I forced myself to keep them open. With each second passing by, it grew harder for me to keep myself conscious. Then within one quick moment, I fell unconscious and I came crashing to the ground.

With my eyes shut tightly, I heard yelling all around me. I heard people calling my name and other's calling the nurse. I heard other people crying. Besides the crying and yelling, I was being moved around. Someone, who I was thinking Georg because he built up quite a bit of muscle in the gym, started carrying me somewhere. I didn't really think where I was being taken. Just as long as I wake up soon.

**Sunday evening**

**Georg's pov  
**I opened up my eyes to see myself in some strange small white room, which looked a little like a nurse's office. There was a nurse with her back facing me writing down something on a chart. _How long have I been passed out for? Am I in trouble? Where's the band? Where's Carly? _I gave out a small moan as the nurse looked over her shoulder. "I see that your awake," she commented as she waked over to the bed side. "What time is it?" I asked weakly. "It's 6pm on Sunday evening. You've been unconscious for 3 days straight. "Where's the others?" I looked around the room some more, but I needn't really see any thing. "They left about 5 minutes ago to get something to eat. Please keep an eye on my finger," the nurse said as she checked my vision.

"How's your head?" the nurse asked as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Pretty good, actually." "Do you feel sick, or any pain?" "Nope." "Well, that's good." She wrote something else down on the clipboard. "So, am I allowed leaving?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to Carly in person before our trip ends tomorrow morning. "Well, you should sit here for about 15 minutes to see you go unconscious again. If not, then you can leave."

**Carly's pov  
**I sat by myself outside on the deck. I wasn't in the mood to eat, so I just starred at the sky. I wondered how Georg was doing. I felt bad for not being with him in the nurse's office, but I was forced to get some fresh air. The nurse explained to me that Georg suffered from lack of sleep and stress, and his body shut down for a period of time. I lost myself in my thoughts.

**Georg's pov  
**Right as I left the nurse's office, I began looking for Carly. She wasn't at here usual place in the lounge, so I headed to the café. As I headed there, I ran into the rest of the band. They didn't seem too happy when I approached them. "Why do you guys look like your going to kill me?" I asked suspiciously. "May we talk privately, Georg?" Bill asked. "Can't it wait? I need to talk to-" "It can't wait," Tom said as he and the others guided me some where privately.

We ended going to Bill and Tom's room to talk. "So, what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "Well, it has to do with your friendship with Carly. We believe that it should end," Tom said as best as he could. "What? Why?" I started to spas out a bit. "We think that it's becoming too serious, and we don't want any one to get hurt in the future." "Why would someone get hurt worse in the future?" "Well, your romance won't work if you kept it on. Carly will be in her hometown finishing high school, and you'll being working all over the world. That's not a healthy relationship," Bill tried explaining.

"Sorry to ruin your hopes, but I'm not going to break up with Carly. I love her! And you can't make me break up with her!" I said as I started to head towards the door. "Georg, wait!" Gustav shouted as he blocked Georg from getting out the room. "Think about it. What Bill just said is true. It's better to break off your relationship now before it get's worse." "I'm sure we'll manage. Now, excuse me" I said as I aimed for the door. But as Gustav stood his ground, my anger built up. "Gustav, don't make me do something that I'll regret." "Try me." And with that, I punched Gustav in the nose.

As he fell to the ground, I walked past me to the door. As I put my hand on the door knob, Tom shouted behind me, "Georg! If you walk out of that door right now, your no longer part of Tokio Hotel." I looked down to my feet and sighed. But I had to do it. For the sake of our feelings. I opened the door and walked out of the door. I went to my room to grab my backpack. My luggage was already in the hall since it had to be out early. After I left the room, I grabbed my cell from my back pocket and dialled Carly's number. I heard a familiar voice at the other end answer.

"Carly. We need to talk."

**What did you guys think. Please leave your comments of what you liked and what you didn't like. Their truly appreciated. Also feel free to leave your ideas of what you'd like to see in the next in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Surprise!

**Carly's pov  
**"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked meekly through the phone. "It has to be said in person. Where can you meet me?" "Is the lounge ok?" "Sure. Meet me there in 2 minutes." _*click*_ I hung up the call in confusion. _What could be so important that he doesn't want to talk about it over the phone? _I raced off to the lounge with this on my mind.

I arrived in the lounge just as Georg got there. He didn't seem too happy about something. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, becoming slightly worried. Georg didn't say anything. All he did was wrap his arms around me. "Uh, is there something wrong?" I asked. Georg let me go and led me to a couch, and we sat down.

**Georg's pov  
**I looked Carly in the eye, which held confusion and worry. I took a deep breath, and began to talk. "Something important came up about us. The others think that we've become more than just friends, and they want it to end before it becomes more serious," I explained. "What? Why?" "They think that it won't work out long distance." "What did you tell them?" "I said that I love you and I didn't care about what they thought about us. They also threatened that if I left the room that I'll be out of the band."

"Why did you leave? I thought the band was important to you!" Carly stated with tears forming in her eyes. "Your more important to me than my job," I said as I wiped a tear that fell down Carly's cheek. I took her in my arms, and we sat there in the lounge for what it seemed like forever.

**Carly's pov  
**As we sat there, I thought about what my future might be like without Georg with me. I tried picturing it, but I couldn't imagine any thing without him. I pictured us getting married outdoors and having fun together. I imagined us growing old together. I wished that it all could come true, and that we would stay together. I closed my eyes to get a better picture of it, and I fell asleep. I assumed the Georg fell asleep too since he didn't wake me up.

**6am the following morning**

**Georg's pov  
**I woke up feeling not much better from the previous night. I was still mad at the others for what they said about Carly. I looked at my watch, then around the lounge. Some people were already up getting ready to leave today. I looked down at Carly, who woke up when I was checking out the setting.

"So. Are you leaving with the band?" "Nope. I'm going to leave with you," I said confidently. "What about your life back in Germany?" "I'll buy a place out here, and I'll have my stuff shipped out here. It's no big deal." "Won't you miss your life back home?" Carly asked, sounding concerned. "Maybe a little. But I'd rather be with you. Now let's go get something to eat."

**Carly's pov  
**As we grabbed some food and found a table, the talking was minimal. I didn't really have much to say, and I think the Georg didn't really want to say much. As we ate, Georg got a text on his phone. He didn't seem too pleased as he read it.

"Who was that?" I asked as Georg put away his phone. "uh, it was Gustav. He and the others are wondering where I am." "Did you tell him?" "Nope. If they want to know where I am, they should come look for me," he said as he ate a grape. We sat there in silences until we finished eating. It was 8:15am, and it was somewhat busy. "So. We better go find my family before they leave without us. We're supposed to leave at 8:30," I said as I got up to leave.

Georg and I found my family in a matter of 5 minutes. I asked if Georg could get a ride to town, and my parents were cool with it. They didn't ask why. As we were driving down the highway home, Georg and I didn't really talk. We just sat in the back holding hands. Every once in a while though, Ben and Joey would glimpse back at us.

"What do you want?" I finally asked. "Nothing. We just thought that it was a little odd that you started liking someone outside your range of friends at school," Joey said as he squirmed around in the seat. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Nothing much. It's just that you hang out with a certain group of people. And he doesn't seem like he'd be part of that group." "well, maybe I wanted to change. Have you thought about that?"

**2 years later**

**Georg's pov  
**_This is the life!! No travelling all over the place. No staying in hotels. No screaming girls. Well, maybe there's still the odd one recognizing me and wanting an autograph. I could get used to this. _Carly and I was still going out. She just graduated and moved in with me, and I got a job as a construction worker. After I came here with Carly, the band found a new guitarist. I never regret leaving the band.

As I was cooking breakfast one morning, I heard cheering coming from the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom, and the door flew opened. Carly jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly. "Carly, was that you cheering?" I asked as I put her down. "Yep," she replied with a big smile on her face. "Why were you cheering?" I asked suspiciously. "Georg, how would you like to be a father?"

**What did you think? Please leave your comments!! Thanks!!**


	6. An Offer

**Georg's pov**

"What? Your pregnant?! Congratulations!" I said as I hugged Carly. _Did we really do it that much to get her pregnant? Wow. This is insane1 I'm going to be a father!!_ "I have an idea of what we can do to celebrate," Carly commented as we broke the hug. "And what is that?" I asked, suspicious of what it might be. "Sex." "Ok. We can do it right after I get home from work tonight."

**Carly's pov**

After he got home work, I dragged Georg to bed. We tore each others clothes off fast. "Georg. I want it hard. I want to feel it next month." "Ok. Let's do it." Georg entered into me which made me moan in pleasure. He went hard and fast, just like what I wanted. My head banged against the headboard.

I kissed Georg's lips passionately. I entered his mouth and intensely played with his tongue. We moaned with pleasure. Georg left my mouth as started to kiss my neck, and I closed my eyes. He was still pumping hard. It felt amazing to be close with my love,

**Georg's pov**

As I pumped harder, I felt myself start to come. I held it in as long as I could, and I finally came. I heard Carly moan with pleasure as I still pumped hard. I continued to kiss her neck, and then started to suck an area.

I continued to pump hard for a few more minutes, and I was still pouring out inside of Carly. Finally, I couldn't pump any more. I pulled out of Carly and fell beside her, sweat dripping off my forehead. "That…was…amazing," Carly panted. "Do you…want..to do…something..for me??.." I asked. "Anything you want." "Please make me some nachos."

**9 months later**

**Carly's pov**

_I can't wait until my baby is born. Not much longer!!_ I was sitting on the couch with Georg watching tv. Georg decided to take some time off of work to be with me when the baby is born. Georg got up and headed to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm have a peanut butter, jam, and banana sandwich. No crust." "Be right up!" As I flipped the channel to 'Malcom In The Middle,' I felt the couch become wet. I looked down, and realized that there was water under where I was sitting. I started to feel a little different. "Georg! We need to go now!!"

**3 hours later**

**Georg's pov**

_How long does this take? It can't possibly take this long! I hope that everything is ok with them._ I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. I phoned Tom, Gustav, and Bill of the news. They were on their way in from Germany. _I can't stand this wait!! Something please happen!!_ To my surprise, Carly's doctor walked into the room. I jumped up and walked over to him.

"How is she doing?" I asked. I prayed for good news. "Carly is doing pretty good." "And the baby?" "Congratulations . You're a father of a healthy baby boy." I got a sudden rush of excitement. I hugged the doctor. "You may go see them. Their in room 513." "Thank you!!" I sprinted to the room.

**Carly's pov**

I was holding my sleeping baby as Georg ran into the room. I held a finger to my lips, and Georg walked silently to the bed. "He's beautiful!!" Georg said of his new son. "May I hold him?" I passed him over to Georg. Georg fell in love more. "So what are we going to name him?" I asked. We both thought about it. "What about Jackson Pete Listing?" suggested Georg. "I love it!" I said.

**3 days later**

**Georg's pov**

Carly and Jackson got released from the hospital this morning. We were sitting at home along with Tom, Georg, and Bill. They were all in love with Jackson. Jackson was sound asleep as we were talking. "How did the tour go?" Carly asked. "It was great. We travelled to new places, which was awesome," explained Tom. "How's the new guitarist?" I asked. "He's alright. But no one could replace you," Gustav said.

"You know, you could have your old job back with the band if you wanted to," offered Bill. I thought about this. I thought about my life here with my family and how they would feel about it. I also thought how I would feel with it. "I'll think I'll pass on that offer Bill." "Are you sure that's what you want?" "I'm sure. I want to see my son grow. And staying here would allow me to do that."


End file.
